Poems of the Tamers
by Tatsu-no-Houou
Summary: Poems from Tamers to Digimon of 03
1. Megidramon: RAGE

Disclamer: Don't own Megidramon so Don't sue me  
  
  
  
-This is a Small little writing Im doing about the Tamers… just a thing Im doing while im working on the chapters on my other fics.  
  
The first one is centered upon Megidramon: The Dragon Demon of Rage.  
  
  
  
I feel the power entering me,  
  
Crimson red spreads over all I can see.  
  
Undeniable pain,  
  
Flows as swiftly threw me as the rushing tides.  
  
The pain increases to a madding level.  
  
I must kill,  
  
Must destroy,  
  
Must annihilate the target of my suffering.  
  
Nothing stop me from destroying it or they must die,  
  
The Utter pain,  
  
Rage,  
  
Vengeance,  
  
Betrayal,  
  
These words seem to fit,  
  
I MUST KILL THE TARGET OF THESE FEELINGS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
My view on what Megidramon was thinking when he was created, remember in Dragonball Z: when Gohan during the Cell Games…after transforming to SSJ 2 the first time Let his pride get in the way and he wanted Cell to suffer…sort of sounds like the rage that took over Megidramon…  
  
Next up Takato  
  
  
  
What ya think? 


	2. Takato: Dreamer

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon; so don't sue me, just analyzing them.  
  
  
  
-Dedicated to The Biggest Dreamer  
  
  
  
Seer of things Unknown,  
  
Seeing things that cannot be shown.  
  
One of the Chosen the is what he be,  
  
Though different from all as many will see,  
  
Dangerous Myst plague his path,  
  
D-arc in hand his opponent will face his Wrath.  
  
Dreamer to one…  
  
Dreamer to none.  
  
  
  
  
  
Do you remember when Takato dreamed of what Ruki was doing the night he became a Tamer. Later on Ruki told him to stop dreaming of her… It is my opinion Takato obviously thought it was a fluke and just chose to forget this Dreams.  
  
  
  
Second one, this series any good?  
  
Next: Ruki 


	3. Ruki: Masks

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon, just a poet with a hay-penny to his name.  
  
  
  
-Ruki: ICE QUEEN (before she and Renamon came to an understanding)  
  
  
  
--***  
  
Masks She wears,  
  
Hide emotions she cannot bare.  
  
Protects her from the real,  
  
Makes her forget how to feel.  
  
Friends come and go,  
  
Yet the masks remain to hide the cold.  
  
Darkness enters,  
  
Feelings numb.  
  
The Ice begins to form….  
  
Then when the Mask is broken  
  
She is lost,  
  
She is Afraid,  
  
No protection,  
  
No help….  
  
Fear  
  
The mask is put up once again,  
  
When it is taken off will she be ready.  
  
-***  
  
In the beginning it is my firm belief Ruki wore an Emotional Mask (I don't blame her I wear one myself at times) She cared nothing but making her Digimon stronger. But I remember as soon as She and Renamon had the Argument she dropped her mask. Also as the series expands her mask seems to vanish  
  
Let me know in your review what ya think  
  
  
  
Next: Renamon 


	4. Impmon: Tortured Soul

Ponderings of a tortured soul. -----------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
What good is there in an imp?  
  
much less one that evolves into a demon lord?  
  
  
  
I have been cursed with an Imp form...  
  
none accept me...  
  
none trust me...  
  
well maybe Dino-boy and friends maybe even my own tamers...  
  
or do they?  
  
  
  
am I evil?  
  
I good?  
  
I cant tell....  
  
Do I even want to know?  
  
  
  
Im a Dark Demon...  
  
but I....  
  
no...  
  
Dino-boy is darker digimon then me by nature....  
  
yet he evolves into a Holy Knight of Light....  
  
so I have no excuse...  
  
  
  
Now once again im alone...  
  
heh, and just as I once again reclaimed my Tamers....  
  
  
  
I hope you laughing Kami-sama, or who ever this fate to me....  
  
Cause when I get threw with you...  
  
You will wish you left me alone...  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
amazing I wrote another poem!  
  
For the Impmon\Beezebumon lover and sympathyzer in all of us.  
  
if you are wondering why its not a renamon poem I got something to tell ya.  
  
I got to work out the kitsune-digimon personality FIRST,  
  
the Renamon poem I wrote before was.and is abit more like Wormon.  
  
Tell me in the reviews and I will post ALL of the other "finnished" poems I got for the tamers.Calumon, Juri, Guilmon (older about 3 years after 03), and Renamon.  
  
Next is Terriermon. 


	5. Terriermon: Hidden Feelings

Hidden feelings  
  
  
  
  
  
I look from the light post I rest on, and see Renamon and Guilmon...  
  
each are bigger then me,  
  
and both are stronger....  
  
  
  
is that my destiny...  
  
weaker then a damn CUSTOM made DIGIMON,  
  
a BABY no less.  
  
  
  
it doesnt matter I guess...  
  
  
  
None can know my feelings on this matter....  
  
  
  
So I play innoncent mischeif maker....  
  
there I am not weaker...  
  
nor smaller...  
  
  
  
Mischieviousness.  
  
Insults...  
  
Witty Retorts.  
  
Ice Breakers..  
  
  
  
I rein supream in those area...  
  
no one is better then me there.  
  
  
  
oh well..  
  
  
  
....Sometimes one word says it all...  
  
gives you a friend when your alone...  
  
cheers you up when you are down...  
  
"MOMENTAI"  
  
Too bad it doesnt always work.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- So what did ya think?  
  
It just came to me while working on my Math one summers day.  
  
Next:???? (how can I tell when I don't even know!?) 


End file.
